This invention relates to mufflers for large displacement high r.p.m internal combustion diesel engines mounted in large highway trucks and large stationary engines such as engines of 300 horse power and which turn at up to 2200 r.p.m.
This muffler resulted from a need for a muffler which would reduce the back pressure, increase gas velocity through the muffler, and thereby give better performance and increase mileage while at the same time reducing the sound level.
Our engine exhaust disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,502 granted Mar. 2, 1982 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,890 granted Dec. 4, 1984 did not meet the requirements for large diesel trucks for noise levels, and our muffler for LARGE DIESEL ENGINE EXHAUST MUFFLER disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 668,660, filed Nov. 6, 1984 resulted in back pressures which were unacceptably high.